The Sisters Flame
by Challiex98
Summary: {Rated T for swearing & mature situations} Allison and her twin sister, Kaitlyn, used to be the best of friends. After Allison disobeyed their trust, Kaitlyn rejected all emotion from her body and turned into the ideal hunter her Aunt Kate always wanted her to be. New town, new people. Is there one in particular who changes Kaitlyn's life forever? *Set in Season 3*
1. Meet Kaitlyn

**Chapter one - Meet Kaitlyn - Prologue.  
**

The airport was quiet, as it was so early in the morning that no one in their right mind would book a flight at 5:30am, well, not against their will anyways. Just as the flight 217 to Beacon Hills flew in from London, Allison Argent left the house in order to pick up her twin sister, Kaitlyn. She was late picking her up. Again. Like the last time Kaitlyn came home. Unfortunately, there was a horrific storm when Kaitlyn's mother committed suicide so she couldn't attend the funeral, and, well. She never really liked her Aunt Kate. She was a cold-hearted bitch and to be made of stone, Kaitlyn didn't really care that she was dead, despite being remotely named after her.

Kaitlyn Argent hopped off of the practically empty place, knowing that her sister would definitely not be there on time, and made her way to baggage claim, where she had to pick up her two, giant, red suitcases. Oh and not to mention her large travel bag that she had to pay extra for to actually get on the plane.

Kaitlyn didn't care about anything really. She was the ideal hunter in her Aunt Kate's book. No emotions, no attachments, hell she barely even went to school and managed to pass all of her exams, coming out the doors with straight A's, not even trying.

'Sorry I'm late!' Allison cried when she finally arrived, leaning over the passengers seat to open the door.

Kaitlyn screwed her nose up at her sister's new hairstyle. Light brown, short, slightly bobbed. Ick. You'd think that being twins, they would be alike? Right?

Wrong.

Kaitlyn couldn't be more different from her sister. While Allison was the girl who got the boy, had all the friends and cared deeply for anyone that walked into her life, Kaitlyn was the opposite. Throwing her shields up the moment she met someone with a fishy scent. Trained in all kinds of defense strategies and weapons, Kaitlyn could happily show people that she new Karate, Kick-boxing and Kung Fu. The three K's she would call it.

Allison had black hair. _Had. _Now she had light brown, whereas Kaitlyn grew up with dark brown, changing it the moment she turned 15 years old and knew how to work a set of curlers. She had long, bouncy curly black hair that flashed midnight blue when the light hit off of it. Allison had brown eyes, Kaitlyn had hazel, and they both had completely different facial structures. Basically, everything about the twins was different. You wouldn't even know they were related unless you heard their name or saw their birth certificate.

'It's fine.' Kaitlyn shrugged it off, being nicer to her sister was one of her New Year's resolutions. She walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk, throwing both suitcases in, alongside her bag. Returning to the door, Kaitlyn shut it and buckled her seat belt, signaling that she was ready to go.

'How's Jackson?' Kaitlyn asked about her old flame, while looking in her compact mirror, touching up her red lipstick.

Allison cleared her throat awkwardly, pushing herself back into her seat, 'Actually. He just left for London a few weeks ago.'

Kaitlyn snapped shut her mirror and stowed it away into her pocket, 'No kidding? Damn, maybe I came back at the wrong time. He really was hot.'

Allison kept her eyes on the road, ignoring her sister's inappropriate behavior.

'So tell me.' Kaitlyn turned on her side slightly to look at her sister, 'How's... Scott, is it? Didn't I meet him when I came to stay last time, about a month after you guys moved here? You guys were dating then, weren't you?'

Allison bit her lip and nodded, 'Uh, yeah. We were.'

Kaitlyn noticed the tone and smirked, 'Allison. What happened to the big bad wolf?'

Allison looked startled that her sister knew about the werewolf situation in Beacon Hills, let alone the fact that she knew her ex-boyfriend was one.

'Come on, did you seriously think that dad left me in the dark?' She scoffed, turning around to look out of the window and avoid her sister's gaze, 'Son's are the soldiers and daughter's are the leaders.' Kaitlyn smirked. She was definitely leader material.

'He even told me about your little hunter phase.' Kaitlyn continued, looking at her perfectly manicured nails, 'He even said that you reminded him of me. Guess I've been missed all along.'

**~Allison's Sister~**

'Katie!' Chris Argent crossed the front garden quickly, embracing his eldest - by a few minutes - daughter in his arms, 'I'm so glad that you decided to come home. It's about time.'

'Well father,' Kaitlyn started, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. 'What can I say? I've been at a boarding school since I was twelve. It's about time I came back to my family, but this place being home? You must be joking.' The girl clicked her tongue impatiently, 'I'll be in my room, Allison.' She turned to her sister, 'Be a doll and bring up my bags, thanks.'

The teenager strode off towards the house in her giant high heels, ignorance radiating off of her like the heat of a flame.

'Hasn't changed has she?' Chris sighed, helping his other daughter carry Kaitlyn's bags in.

'The Katie we all know and love.' Allison agreed, slamming the trunk shut, grabbing a suitcase and hauling it towards the house.

Kaitlyn didn't bother to check out the house, she walked straight up the staircase and walked straight into her room. She could tell because all of the belongings she had sent over had there in a pile of giant boxes - and also the fact that she had been in Beacon Hills before. Kaitlyn looked at the boxes in disgust, glaring a hole right through it.

'Ugh, unpacking. I hate it more than high street fashion.'

The teenager was known for her designer outfits. Kicking ass with her Prada high heels without getting so much of a scratch on them.

She refused boyfriends. Never had one. Had boy toys, oh yes. No one could deny that Kaitlyn Argent hadn't gotten around. In every way possible. It wasn't a secret that she wasn't a virgin, but it wasn't a secret that Allison wasn't one either - not that she had told Kaitlyn of course. Kaitlyn couldn't be trusted with secrets. Her friends found that out the hard way. Tell her a secret, the next day they're reading it out on the notices through the speakers.

Allison lived by one key rule when it came to her sister. Don't trust Kaitlyn Argent.

But the problem is.

Everyone loves a rule breaker.

* * *

_**KAITLYN IS PLAYED BY LUCY HALE**_

**This was just something that popped into my head when I was working on my other OC. Which I hate btw. I feel like I'm just copying the episodes. **

**So I tried to think of something different. Then this just 'boom' into my brain. **

**Let me know what you think, otherwise I won't be continuing it. **

**Thank you bye bye now.**


	2. Pleasant shopping

_**To my beautiful reviewers!**_

_**To SurreyShannon: **This is the second story you've reviewed on! Thank you so much! Oh yeah, I have a schedule, this story gets updated on Tuesdays. :)  
_

**_To thelatestbuzz:_**_Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you think so!_

* * *

**Chapter two - Pleasant shopping**

'I knew it wasn't you.' Chris Argent looked up from the newspaper as his youngest daughter walked into the kitchen.

Allison rolled her eyes and yanked the fridge door open, while both had to suffer listening to Kaitlyn's extremely loud music. The voices of Fall Out Boy rang down the stairs and through every wall in the house. No matter where you were, you could hear it.

_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS IT'S ABOUT ME_

'Her music taste is... interesting.' Her father commented, placing the newspaper down and glancing at his daughter.

'Hmm.' Allison nodded, pouring herself a bowl of cereal and adding some milk. 'She started singing yet?'

A sad expression crossed over Chris Argent's face. 'No,' He sighed, looking down at the island counter top, 'She hadn't sang since she was twelve. You know, before she left for boarding school.'

Allison's head snapped up as she was crossing the kitchen, the bowl of cereal crashing to the ground and spilling everywhere.

She knew something that only her and Kaitlyn knew. The true reason why the young girl wanted to leave. Something that pulled the trigger of a fully loaded gun, sounding the race. But instead of a race, it was running. Kaitlyn had gotten hurt. Hurt by her own blood. She hated it, declared that feelings are useless and unworthy of her time. So, she ran from her feelings, a habit that managed to stick.

'Allison?' Chris Argent brought his daughter from her trance, standing directly in front of her looking into the eyes that were clouded in fear and emotion. 'Are you alright?'

Allison looked up at her father and nodded once, brushing off the motion 'Just brought back memories from mom. I remember her crying frantically when Kaitlyn left.' She lied, laughing awkwardly.

'Okay then.' Chris let go of his daughter's shoulders and returned to his seat, reclaiming his newspaper. 'You won't have a problem cleaning that up then.'

Allison sighed and gave a weak smile before making her way to the cupboard to collect the cleaning supplies. On her journey, she bumped into Kaitlyn who was wearing a cotton towel around her body with her wet hair locked together and tangled down her shoulders.

'Weren't you in your room?' Allison looked stunned at running into her sister so early in the morning, well early for Kaitlyn - 11 am. 'Your music's still playing...'

'Oh I'm aware.' Kaitlyn smiled, taking her hair in her hands and squeezing the water out onto the wooden floor. 'Mind getting that for me? Thanks.'

Allison nodded reluctantly and opened the closet door, grabbing the mop out with her as she watched her sister parade back up the stairs. 'Oh Kaitlyn!' She called after her, attracting the twin's attention, 'Want to go shopping later? I know you hate high street stuff, but we don't really have Prada or wherever it is that you shop, that I know of. I'll made Lydia take you one day, she seems to find all the designer stuff.'

Kaitlyn debated in her head, lifting her finger up to circle her cheek. 'Sure, why not. My bike's not been transported over yet anyways so you drive.'

The girl continued up the stairs and opened up her suitcase, throwing on a pair of Stella McCartney black tapered pants, a red heart patterned t-shirt - also Stella McCartney, some Christian Dior black wedge ankle boots and a Fendi mini leather shoulder bag. She put on her makeup, her dark eyeliner and her red lipstick, grabbed her Ipod out of the deck and shoved it into her bag, slowly making her way down the stairs to meet her sister.

Allison greeted her sister and they walked in silence to her car. Kaitlyn shoved her earphones into her ears and turned the music up loud, forcing her sister to listen to her choice of music for the whole journey.

And a long journey it was.

**~The Sisters Flame~**

Racks and racks of brightly coloured clothing swiveled around in circles as a toddler ran through them, giggling loudly.

Kaitlyn looked disgusted as the child ran right into her, saliva dribbling from her mouth.

'Ick.' She shuddered, looking over for the mother, 'Uh, you there, woman in the really horrible floral dress.'

The woman's smiling face turned around and approached the teenager. 'Oh, I'm so sorry!' She babbled, laughing, 'My daughter is just a little menace, but aren't they adorable?'

Kaitlyn scowled at the woman, 'I don't like kids.'

The woman looked shocked and picked up her daughter, placing her on her hip. 'You were a child once?'

'Not as annoying as your daughter.' Kaitlyn grumbled, flicking through the selection of clothing. 'Ugh, I need a Louis Vuitton around here.'

The woman 'hurphm'ed and walked off, hiking her daughter higher up onto her hip as she went.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and stomped over to her sister, tapping her on the shoulder. 'This place, I feel like I'm standing in a Charity shop.'

Allison laughed awkwardly, 'Come on, Katie. There's got to be something around here that you like.'

'Just because I like it, doesn't mean I'd be caught wearing it.' Kaitlyn murmured, eying the clothes Allison had in her arms.

**~The Sisters Flame~ **

After the twin sisters arrived home, Kaitlyn huffed, grabbed her bags and stormed into the house, leaving Allison to tend to the car.

Allison had convinced her sister to buy some clothes from a few different shops, declaring that Beacon Hills High didn't have very many fashionistas, and they definitely weren't popular. Kaitlyn didn't buy it though, nor did she care about popularity. She wasn't one for 'owning the school' like they did in movies.

In fact, Kaitlyn just threw the clothes into one of the empty boxes that may as well be labeled 'Useless Crap I'll never use'.

The teenager had already unpacked the majority of her boxes, she had the two largest and her suitcases left. She was about to start unpacking the suitcases when she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

'Who is it?' Kaitlyn asked, holding up a red dress for inspection before throwing it into the disgarding box.

'Just me.' Chris Argent popped his head through the door, 'I think it's great that you and Allison are getting on, it's been way too long.'

Kaitlyn scoffed and dropped the shirt she was holding, 'Father.' She started, turning around to face the man. 'You are sorely mistaken if you think that we're getting on. I'm just being almost civil.'

Chris sighed, 'Why can't you two get along? Before you left for boarding school, you were inseparable.'

Anger flashed through Kaitlyn's eyes before she ushered her father out of her room and collapsed down on the bed.

/ / / /

_'Allie come on!' Seven year-old Kaitlyn cried, tugging on her twin's hand. 'Jared and Freida are waiting on us!'_

_'I'm coming, I'm coming!' Seven year-old Allison laughed, running beside her sister. 'It's Freida's ninth birthday today!'_

_'I know! Do you think she'll have cake for us?' Kaitlyn hoped optimistically. _

_'I think so, she saved some last year!' _

_The two reached the tree house at the same time, Kaitlyn scrambling up first and squealing. 'Yes, Allie, she kept cake for us!'_

_'I called it!'_

/ / / /

Kaitlyn tutted at the memory, lifting herself off of the bed and continuing to rifle through the suitcases.

Sure, Kaitlyn and Allison used to be close. And yeah, maybe Kaitlyn over-reacted to the whole situation but Allison was her blood. Her _twin sister_. She took away the only thing that Kaitlyn ever wanted for herself. The one tiny thing, everything else she shared with Allison. Clothes, friends, books, toys. Even the chocolate cake that she got and Allison didn't because she didn't eat her vegetables.

Isn't it always the same thing that comes between sisters? No matter how much they swear to the oath.

It all comes down to the love.

Of a boy.

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY POLYMORE PAGE FOR KAITLYN'S OUTFITS!**

**Sorry that it's short!**

**I just couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter :(**

**I'm sowwie!**

**Can I pwease have two reviews for the next chapter? Okokthankyou**


	3. Beacon Hills High

_**To my beautiful reviewers!**_

**_To Maggie: _**Thank you! Yes that was the desired effect. I usually do that to make you guys want to read more, haha! Thank you for your review and yes Kaitlyn should end up with Isaac! :)

_**Guest: **__I'm not sure if you're the same person haha, but thank you for your review(s)! Yes Allison took one boy away from her sister when they were 12. I know it's young, but Kaitlyn was a love-struck little girl! I update - hopefully - every Tuesday. If I miss one then expect two chapters the next week! :)_

**_Clumsy Ninjahhhh:_**_ Aww thanks! I update every Tuesday :)_

**_Rymilu: _**_Well, I'd be lying if I said they'd never make up. That's just a given, come on. _

**_Just to let everyone know, I am studying for my exams in April, so it's difficult to find time - and inspiration - for THREE different stories while doing maths! I'd like you to all be patient if you can and understand when I miss a chapter. It's only until Summer, as soon as that time comes, then I'm all yours! :)_**

* * *

_'Sometimes blood isn't thicker than water, and family will cross you quicker than strangers.'_

_- Alex Jones_

* * *

**Chapter three - Beacon Hills High**

_Kaitlyn smiled at the boy sheepishly, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear as she blushed. _

_'Hi!' The boy ran up to her, holding out a hand. 'My name's Peter!'_

_'Kaitlyn!' The girl chirped back, still smiling brightly at the new boy. 'So, what brings you to town?'_

_Peter looked the girl up and down, as if trying to decide whether to trust the girl almost decked out in pink. 'Dad- er, split up with my mom. Wanted a fresh start, so my mom brought us here. Kinda sucks really, I have no friends and I miss my old ones.'_

_Kaitlyn took his hand in hers again, 'You have a friend now!' She chimed, 'Come on, I'll show you around the school!'_

_The two ten year old's walked - hand in hand - towards the giant school building, a certain black haired girl watching from a distance, an angry frown on her usually perky features._

_Allison._

**~The Sisters Flame~  
**

Allison sat up abruptly, her hand resting over her heart as she gasped, trying to shake the memory from her head. The moment that her sister met Peter. The boy she had been best friends with for two years, falling hard for the young boy.

'Mrphm.' Allison mumbled, rubbing her makeup-less eyes, and slamming her hand down on her blaring alarm clock.

The door burst open revealing a very tired and very cranky Kaitlyn.

'Do you mind?' She hissed, throwing a lock of curly dark blue hair over her shoulder, 'It's six o'clock.'

'And it's a school day.' Allison countered, throwing her covers off of herself and climbing out of bed. 'You should get ready.'

Kaitlyn scowled but suddenly perked up, grinned and sauntered off out of the door.

Moments later Allison heard the shower running, 'Damn you Kaitlyn, I wanted to go first!'

'I HAVE TO GET READY!' Kaitlyn yelled back, laughing loudly, the sound echoing off of the white tiles that surrounded the room.

/ / / /

Kaitlyn stepped out of the shower and opened the door to smile at a fuming Allison. 'Bathrooms all yours.'

Allison glared at her as she stepped around the eldest, locking the door behind her and starting the shower.

Kaitlyn chuckled lightly and entered her bedroom, glaring at the empty boxes that piled high in the corner, as she crossed the room to open up her closet. Rummaging through her designer clothing, an idea struck her.

She headed over to the boxes and yanked out the one that contained all of the clothing she had bought from high street stores. The girl smirked as she pulled on a black, floral print, lace slip dress from new look, some cute little light pink flats and a cream canvas tote shoulder bag. She applied light foundation, some mascara and peach lip gloss, scowling at the 'goodie-two-shoes' look she was supporting.

'Just remember.' Kaitlyn muttered, yanking her bag over her left shoulder, 'It's all part of the plan.'

**~The Sisters Flame~ **

Kaitlyn strutted back through the admission room doors with arrogance in every step and stubbornness radiating off of her like heat from a radiator. That was until she remembered, she remembered the innocent little girl she had to appear to be.

Clasping her hands by the front, the girl took small steps and forced a shy expression on her face, smiling timidly at everyone.

'Allison!' Kaitlyn cried, running after her sister and appearing by her side.

'What?' Allison snapped slightly, turning around to meet her twin's pained eyes.

'I was just wondering if I could sit with you guys at lunch.' Kaitlyn frowned, looking around at the group of people around her sister.

She remembered Scott. The super hot - now with a new haircut - Lacrosse player that was a werewolf. Slight turn off for Kaitlyn, but could be interesting to annoy Allison with. You take mine, I take yours, right?

'Hey Scott!' Kaitlyn chirped, waving at the boy and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she did so.

'Hey Kaitlyn.' Scott nodded back, looking slightly confused at the girl's different attitude from the last time he had met her. 'Oh right, this is Stiles-'

He pointed to his best friend, with a slightly messy brown hairdo and chocolate eyes that Kaitlyn was sure she could lose herself in. Definitely a grape ripe for the picking.

'-Ethan and Aiden,'

Scott then pointed to two identical twins. One had a large smirk on his face and the other was looking over at a boy in the distance. Kaitlyn could clearly tell which one was obviously gay and which one was straight.

'-And, finally, Isaac.'

Kaitlyn allowed her eyes to drag themselves over Scott, Stiles, the straight twin as she turned her gaze to Isaac. Bronze hair, gorgeous eyes, beautiful skin tone. She could have thrown herself at him right there and then.

'Nice to meet you all.' Kaitlyn pulled her attention from Isaac slowly, smiling brightly at the figures, much to Allison's horror.

'Uh, Katie.' Allison stepped forward and touched her sister's arm lightly, 'What are you doing?'

Kaitlyn's expression turned puzzles, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she looked at her sister, 'What do you mean?'

'This.' Allison gestured to the whole area around her twin, 'Isn't you.'

'You wouldn't know, would you?' Kaitlyn sighed, running her hands through her hair before smirking, 'You are absolutely right though, this is not me.'

The girl turned around and walked straight into the girl's bathroom, flashing a wink behind her as the door slammed shut.

'Guys,' Allison started as soon as her sister was out of view, 'Do not fall for her!'

'What are you talking about?' Stiles asked. 'She seems nice.'

'No, Allison's right.' Scott nodded, looking towards the girls bathroom, 'She's not that girl, trust me. I met her last time she visited, totally different.'

'You guys should listen to your friends.' Kaitlyn had already emerged from the bathroom, only the bag was the same.

She was wearing an Alexander Wang, pleated black leather mini skirt, a royal blue front zip, floral lace crop top, a black glam bib necklace and a pair of black Suedette chunky shoe boots. The clothes she had been previously wearing had been thrown into the bin.

'Hmm.' Kaitlyn smirked, looking around at their faces. 'I think my job here is done. Oh and there's the bell. Looks like I have Biology. Who feels like taking me?'

One of the twin's pointed to the other, the straight one. 'Aiden's the only one who takes Biology.'

Kaitlyn walked over to the twin, 'Well show me the way.'

**~The Sisters Flame~**

'This is-' Kaitlyn muttered between furious kisses, 'So much- better than- class.'

'I agree.' Aiden agreed quickly, lifting the girl up by her upper thighs to sit on the desk. The desk that he had previously used with Lydia.

Kaitlyn broke away and gasped as Aiden's lips found her neck, nipping and kissing down the jawline.

_'Come on, Jake.' Kaitlyn laughed, pushing the boy away from her. 'We have to get to class, you know Higgins will bust my ass if I'm late again!'_

_The boy frowned, 'Okay.' He grinned, stepping back and lifting the girl's hand from her side. 'Let us deliver you to Chemistry!'_

_'It's Art.'_

_'Whatever.'_

_The two walked from the closet, peering out to make sure that no one had saw them. They weren't dating. Of course they weren't. Both had agreed that dating at the age of fifteen was stupid. They weren't a couple. The girls knew that Jake was Kaitlyn's, and the boys knew that Kaitlyn was Jake's. Just not exclusively._

_'I'll see you later, Kate.' Jake kissed the girl on the cheek and rushed off down the opposite corridor to Music, his lesson._

_'Bye!' Kaitlyn laughed, watching the boy run off before turning the sharp corner and bumping into something solid._

_There stood Jimmy. A boy who had his eyes on Kaitlyn since she had arrived at the school. 'Hello, Katie.'_

_'Oh, uh.' Kaitlyn ran her hands through her dark brown hair. 'Hi, Jimmy. Now's not the time I have to get to-'_

_'Art. I know.'_

_Kaitlyn took a slight step back, 'How do you know what class I'm in?'_

_'Haven't you noticed?' Jimmy demanded, stepping forward and grabbing the girl's wrists tightly. 'Don't you realize that I'm in every single one of your classes. I'm always at the table next to yours at lunch, always just around the corner whenever you drop your books. Do you think that's just a coincidence?'_

_'W-what are you saying?' Kaitlyn stammered, attempting to pull her wrists from his tight and painful grip._

_'I'm in love with you Kaitlyn, and I'm used to getting what I want.' Jimmy wrapped his arms around the girl and carried her into the empty classroom. 'I always get what I want.'_

_Kaitlyn had screamed, thrashed, yelled, cried, even tried punching the boy to let her go. But he wouldn't loosen his grip. He kept a tight hold on her the entire time, forcing himself on her, his lips on hers, his body on hers. He ignored the tears and the pain she was in, throwing his clothes on and leaving the room._

_'Don't tell a soul, or I'll be back.'_

_Kaitlyn sat there for a while. A long while. Curled up in a ball, beside her almost torn clothes. She forced herself up and put her clothes back on, attempting as best as she could to cover herself up, before walking out of the door and heading towards her locker._

_She pulled out some spare clothes and walked, almost zombie-like, into the bathroom, changing and throwing her rags into the bin. She sorted her makeup and hair, made sure that her eyes weren't red anymore and left the bathroom just as the bell rang for lunch._

_Kaitlyn met up with Jake and kissed him passionately, acting as if nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. _

_She wasn't the same girl she was just an hour ago. _

_She had never been the same since._

'Kaitlyn!'

The girl was brought back from her frenzy, where she kicked, clawed and screamed at the boy standing in front of her, Aiden.

'Oh my god.' She muttered, standing back and looking at his scratched face, watching the marks heal. 'Oh of course, werewolf.'

'What happened?' He ignored the comment and wiped a stray tear from the girl's eye. 'You were crying.'

'I wasn't crying.' Kaitlyn spluttered, pushing the boy back. 'I'm fine. Nothing's the matter. Now if you don't mind, take me to Biology.'

* * *

**This was sort of dark. I wanted to go into it, but I really couldn't bring myself to do it. Sorry!  
**

**This is definitely not the last we've heard of Jake, not even close to the last we've heard of Jimmy. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**3 reviews until next Tuesday please! Thank you!**


	4. Author's note - I'm sorry

**Hello everyone!**

**Okay now please don't kill me. I am posting this to all of my stories. I am taking a short break until Summer - possibly half way through. All this writing is stressing me out because I can't write a good enough chapter for you guys. I've seen all of the Teen Wolf episodes so many times, it's just boring to watch them again, therefor lack of inspiration. **

**I'm going to Corfu in the last week of school (I live in Scotland, so I'm one of the last countries to go off for summer) and I'll need another week or so to gather all my stories and chapters together in order to put them out. **

**I love writing, I do. But I'm doing too much of it, it's exhausting. I have no inspiration, too much homework, a mother who won't stop until I revise and doesn't believe me when I do. I just need a break. **

**I'm sorry.**

**Please don't give up on me, I only want some time.**

**None of my stories are canceled and I hope they never will be. Thank you all for reading!**


	5. Okay, so I've been thinking

**Hey guys...**

**Sorry about this. **

**I'd like to tell you now that I am not canceling the series permanently, but I am canceling it _for now_, a rather long hiatus, if you will. I keep messing up Kaitlyn's character and bringing everything in too soon, so I've given up for now. I am not happy with the work I am providing and I want to get it good for you guys! **

**So yes. The story is on a very, very long hiatus. I'm talking until after summer, like maybe Christmas time. In the meantime, I've still got inspiration for Teen Wolf, and I have been eagerly working away on my new series. I am _loving_ it! **

**It's a STILES/OC fanfic. My first ever! So please read it and give your thoughts. It's not very great right now, it's following the episodes and to be honest? It's nothing new, just a new face pushed in the mix. I am working on it however, I am only on the fourth chapter - I did start it in season three as Scott's cousin, but I didn't like it. So I scratched all seven chapters and created a brand new one with the same storyline, but Summer was Scott's sister instead. **

**I'm so sorry guys and I love you all for putting up with me. **

**Thank you so much!**

**- Rachel :)**


End file.
